The Never Ending Attract- A Jolteon Fanfic
by Joltthejolteon
Summary: What happens when you use attract too much? Jolteon x Leafeon
1. Chapter 1

(Due to the fact that I'm working on several other stories at the same time, I'm not sure how often this will be updated, but it will be updated)

Chapter 1- The battle that Started it All

"Jet, finish it off with a thunder!" Jet jumped into the air, quickly charging up the electricity needed. He felt the familiar jolts on the electricity course through him. He focused the energy into a solid point, at the top of his head and spiked his electrical flow. The energy shot out in a mighty blast, completely enveloping the target. In a matter of seconds, the Weavile was down, knocked unconscious. Jet landed with the grace of a Pokémon freshly sent out. "It looks like this is it!" Scarlet called, and he nodded. He was her final, and the opponent had only one left as well. Cerulean slowly took out her final pokeball, and tossed it into the air. "Go, Blossom!" Out of a dazzling ray of light jumped a Leafeon, who shook her head and turned to face her opponent.

"Jet, let's get this over with quickly! Use Shadow Ball!" Jet opened his mouth, and on command expelled some dark energy, which materialized into a ball of darkness. "Don't let him hit you, Blossom!" her trainer called, and the Leafeon dashed to the side evasively. Jet leaped forward, close enough to prevent her from dodging, and fired. In the fading sunlight, he saw the shadow ball close the gap and connect with its target. She cried out, and was sent flying back several meters. "Blossom, show him you mean business with Leaf Blade!" She rolled to her feet, and the leaves on the sides of her arms grew into sharp blades. "Jet, counter with Metal Claw!" Jet extended his claws on one of his paws, and they hardened into long, dagger-like blades. The two Pokémon ran at each other, and slashed with their blades. They blocked, slashed, cut and parried for an intense minute, but neither could gain the upper hand, and they had to split apart. "Blossom, use Energy Ball!" "Jet, Electro Ball!" Jet charged up his ball, starting to pant, and Blossom did the same. They fired at roughly the same time, and both balls collided in midair, exploding instantly. "I guess were pretty evenly matched!" Jet called, and his opponent nodded. He was having fun, as it had been a while since he had fought someone who could keep up with him. Their trainers had come to the same conclusion, and were racking their brains for a strategy to win, but it was Cerulean who came up with one first. "Blossom, use attract!"

Blossom grinned at him, and licked her lips, causing Jet to stop in his tracks. He had never heard of that move before, and didn't know what to expect. Blossom slowly walked over to him, a seductive look in her eyes. Something about her now was hypnotizing, and Jet couldn't will himself to look away. She slowly circled around him, dragging her tail under his nose. Jet's eyes widened, but he couldn't turn his head to follow her. He felt paralyzed by her, and the thought of moving was too much for him. Cerulean giggled, knowing it was working, while Scarlet groaned. "You're an ass, blue," she said, loud enough for her opponent to hear, which only intensified her giggling. Blossom brushed up against his back, and the feeling of their pelts touching locked Jet into place. She circled him several times, rubbing against him, and nuzzling him wherever she could. Cerulean had stopped laughing by now. Blossom was laying it on pretty thick. She had never gotten this intimate when using attract before, and Cerulean wasn't sure why she was now. Jet was frozen solid, his eyes locked onto her when she came into view, and by now a big, solid blush had creeped onto his cheeks, which Blossom used to her advantage. "Hmm, does the Jolty like it?" she whispered in his ear, her tone as seductive as her actions. She then leaned up, and gave his ear a quick nibble, which caused his eyes to grow wide and his blush to get even deeper.

"Okay Blossom, I think you've got him!" Cerulean called, but the Leafeon ignored her. She was going to take her time with this one, and she was going to stop when she was good and ready. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him into her, and licked his cheek. If Jet had had any chance of moving or fighting back before, it gone now. "Okay, that's enough, you win!" Scarlet called, frustrated she had come so close only to lose in the end. "Get over here, Jet!" Her Jolteon didn't budge. "Come on back Blossom! Good job!" called Cerulean, but her Leafeon didn't budge either. By now, Jet's pulse was off the charts, and his blush almost encompassed his entire face. Blossom didn't know it, bus she had been using attract on him over and over. She had unknowingly made him hers, but right now the thought of him being apart from her was out of the question. When she started to pull away, finally done with him, he regained control of his body. Instead of running back to Scarlet, he ran to Blossom, following after her blindly.

Blossom turned around, surprised. She was finished with him, so why did he still have that dreamy look in his eyes? This time it was he who put his arms around her, and pulled her into his embrace. "Hey, look-"she began, but he cut her off with a short lick on her cheek. Blossom looked at him, surprised, and the words died in her throat. He licked her cheek again, only closer to his ultimate target. He stopped, and gently nuzzled her other cheek, giving it some attention too. He wasn't the only one blushing now, and the way he held her prevented her from getting away. It wasn't long before she didn't want to get away. To their trainer's surprise, they licked and nuzzled each other, and it stopped being just one way. Scarlet and Cerulean looked at their Pokémon, then each other in horror. Jet leaned in at the same time as Blossom, their heads tilting at an angle that could only mean one thing. Their lips met.

The trainers watched their Pokémon, dumbfounded. Their eyes were fixated on them, trying to comprehend that what was happing was really happening. The kiss boosted Blossom's pulse to Jet's rate, and it was a while before either pulled away. Blossom finally picked herself up and out of his embrace, and again made for her trainer. She didn't know why she had done that, but the way he kissed her had just felt… right. Jet followed her yet again, all the way back to Cerulean. Scarlet walked over, and the two humans watched Jet and Blossom. Blossom, who was really unsure and filled with mixed emotions, pushed him away, but Jet didn't stop. He couldn't have stopped, even if he had wanted to. "So… what now?" Cerulean asked. "I dunno, really. Do you have any plans?" Cerulean shook her head. "Well, I guess we could go back to the Pokémon center for a few days, and decide what to do about them."

Later, as night had fallen, the two trainers made it into the Pokémon center. Scarlet took all the Pokémon to be healed, while Cerulean checked out two rooms for a few days. They let all their Pokémon out of their balls for a while, but were really on watching Jet and Blossom. It seemed that even a full restore hadn't snapped Jet out of his infatuation, as he walked right back over to Blossom. "Cut it out!" she shouted at him, and made a run for it. "Wait!" Jet called, immediately following as their trainers watched. It was going to be a very interesting next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Littluns

He'd lost her. How could he lose her so easily? Maybe because she was damn near invisible in the trees, even if it was snowing. Jet sighed. He'd have to get her when she came back, then. He walked back into the Pokémon center disappointedly, the spring in his step gone. There was something deep within him, some part of his core that had been altered since their battle. Now he was drawn to Blossom, compelled to be near her, and he felt lonely when they were apart. He had "Big Daddy Syndrome," as Cerulean called it, whatever that meant. It had been a few hours since they had checked in, and Jet was getting hungry. He tried to suppress the strong urge to run out into the snowy forest and look for Blossom, and went to go get some food. The Pokémon center food was prepared by Pokémon, so there was always something good to eat. Jet happily ate some energized steak that was specially formulated for electric types, and for a little while the distraction kept him from thinking about Blossom. But when he was done, she was always in his thoughts, lurking around in the back of his mind at times, front and center others, but always there. She had messed something up in his brain, and Jet was genuinely scared to think of what might happen when he had to leave her.

It was late into the night as Blossom finally made her way back to the Pokémon center. She couldn't stand Jet hanging around her for one more moment, and had to get away. But now that she had taken a long walk and cooled off, she had taken the time to think about why he was acting like he was. She didn't know for sure, but maybe it had something to do with the battle. As Blossom entered the center, she found only a few stragglers left sitting in the main room, some talking or watching the TV. Jet was there, sitting alone, watching a documentary on ocean life. He perked up as she passed him, automatically recognizing her though various senses. He wanted to run up and hug her, among other things, but he couldn't. That was what was driving her away, wasn't it? Instead, he simply gave her a small wave, which she returned friendly enough. She walked back to Cerulean's room for some sleep, while Jet sat there cursing himself. There went 3 hours of waiting for nothing.

Jet yawned and stretched early the next morning. He looked around him, and saw them not many others had gotten up yet. He had fallen asleep on the couch after holding himself back from running for Blossom. Blossom. Dammit, he'd reminded himself of her, and instantly he wanted to go to Cerulean's room to be by her. But there was no way he could do that, so he stepped outside for a moment, hoping the freezing air would sharpen his senses. The moment he stepped out, a trio of Eevees ran passed him, being trailed by a very pissed off Umbreon. One pelted him in the face with a snow ball, which sent him running after them as well. He easily caught up with the Umbreon, who was naturally slow while he was naturally fast. "Are they yours?" he asked, and the Umbreon shook his head. "These little shits stole my breakfast and pelted me with snowballs!" Jet nodded, and took off at full speed. Living up to his name, it was only a few seconds before he closed the 15 foot gap to the Eevees, pounced, and hit them with a thunder wave to paralyze them. All three stopped, motionless, their eyes widened in surprise. It wasn't long before the Umbreon caught up, and together the two encircled the trouble makers. "Where is your mother? She must be worried sick!" the Umbreon exclaimed, and Jet zapped them with the appropriate amount of electricity to give them control of their bodies. They were too scared to run, and one after another they began to tear up. "We don't have a mother!" one shouted. "We- we never even knew her!" another exclaimed. "Were sorry for stealing, but we were so hungry!" the last one wailed. Both of the evolved Eevees looked at each other, pity for the trio showing on their faces. "I guess we may as well take them back to the Pokémon center," Jet suggested, and the Umbreon agreed. Together, they lifted the Eevees on their backs and trotted back over to the Pokémon center.

A decent meal and a warm blanket were all that it took to wear the Eevees out, and soon all three were sleeping next to Jet. Jet watched over them protectively, making sure no humans got any ideas. The Umbreon left as soon as he had some food to compensate for his stolen breakfast, and he was long gone by now, back to his den. It was still very early by now, and the few groggy humans that were awake didn't take much interest in the eeveeloutions, despite how rare the cubs were. They figured they were probably Jet's, and left them alone. Blossom woke up early that morning, and after several minutes spent tossing and turning, she knew that she wasn't going to get any more sleep. She walked out of the room, quiet to avoid waking her trainer and her comrades, and stepped out. In the main chamber, she was surprised to see Jet starting to nod off, with three little Eevees under the blanket with him. Where had they come from? Were they his? A pang of jealousy shot through her as she thought that last thought, although she couldn't figure out why. Curious, she made her way over to their small booth and sat down next to him. The TV glowed in the dim light, providing just enough light for Jet to see Blossom come sit by him. He had his own "Holy shit" moment, and looked away shyly as she sat. What was he doing? He wanted to be near her, but now that he was, he got all nervous. "So, uh, whose Eevees are those?" Blossom asked, trying to sound indifferent. "Dunno. They never knew their mother. They were starving, so I brought them here, and they kinda fell asleep on me." Blossom breathed a noticeable sigh of relief, which Jet picked up on. She didn't even know why she was relived. Maybe it was because he was single after all? No, that was ridiculous. Or was it? Blossom was still groggy, and without thinking too much she laid her head on Jet's shoulder, causing him to blush and look away. He threw a part of the blanket to her, and she curled up against him, and closed her eyes. By the time she realized what she was doing, she didn't really care. She could indulge him for a little while.

Blossom and Jet woke up to the feeling of tiny paws treading over them. They heard the TV change channels, until it stopped on some annoying kids show. Entertained, they settled down, allowing the adults to slumber on for another half hour. When Jet awoke, he noticed Blossom still snuggled up to him, causing his pulse to rise and a blush to form on his face. He next noticed Scarlet and Cerulean at a nearby booth, their feet up on the center cushion, and their cameras on a small table built into the wall on a side. Jet knew instantly what they were for, but didn't mind at the moment. The Eevees turned and looked at him, and smiled. "Mr. Jolteon, we've made a decision." The oldest proclaimed. "We want to stay with you!"


End file.
